Project:Chat/Logs/4 September 2017
09:56 farther away 09:56 almost double 09:56 Drac lives in Philippines 09:56 what 09:56 wait 09:56 We both live in PH 09:56 holy what 09:56 cool 09:57 Ok everyone 09:58 so unlucky? 09:58 Hey 09:58 yeepeeee 09:58 <Özün Oldun> Eredras ono thelduin 09:58 Ursuul is coming i think 09:58 OZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN 09:59 you would not believe 09:59 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 09:59 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 09:59 how bloody long it took me to get her to work with potatoe internet 09:59 we have an illegal alt here 09:59 Lel I'm a prophet 09:59 mm? 09:59 (potato) 09:59 enig is drag 09:59 I said that ursuul might come soon 10:00 Drac 10:00 and dramas 10:00 he admitted this? 10:00 Ye 10:00 more dramas 10:00 I shall flag him then 10:00 really more dramas 10:00 But's Drac's good at drama 10:00 dramaaaaas 10:00 do you know how much i hate dramas? 10:00 No 10:01 K I have a question for everyone 10:01 What's the 1st thing that comes to your mind when you think of the country that you live in? 10:01 racism? 10:01 Uh well ok 10:01 Extreme pride 10:02 Lel 10:02 The 'proud to be pinoy' shit is extremely annoying 10:02 lel 10:02 I can see that Slime 10:02 oh 10:02 good 10:02 Tidal? 10:03 Drac? 10:03 Ursuul? 10:03 Hmm so it wasn't lag 10:03 gonna play some surgeon simulator 10:03 But TIdal left 10:03 K 10:03 Wait 10:04 ? 10:04 It sounds bloody 10:04 it is 10:04 VERY 10:04 ohoho 10:04 EXTREMLEY 10:04 i have it too 10:04 dark humor, i call it 10:04 Ok thanks won't play it then 10:04 i love dark humour 10:04 not scary tho 10:04 I like dark matter 10:06 Ded 10:06 Hey there 10:07 heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy 10:07 sorry lads I cannot stay long, have more moving to do, & the internet is so slow here that there isn’t much point in sticking around until the Hughes Net guys come to fix it, adios 10:07 bye 10:07 Bye Ursuul 10:07 Eh 10:07 so guys i think there will be no more diep.io updates 10:07 because the last one was march 9 10:08 and since that have passed 3-4 months 10:08 Maybe there'll be one next year 10:08 i could excuse if something very big was added 10:08 but it is very strange 10:08 Yeah 10:09 I think Zeach is busy 10:21 goddam lag 10:21 made me miss out on chat 10:21 so what did i miss 10:21 hi fred 10:21 gaddamn 10:21 simulator is annoyingly hard 10:27 Gtg bye 10:28 ozun? 10:28 you're back? 10:44 Eh. 10:45 Hi 10:45 Ozun's back from vacation 10:46 A forensic bot vacation, that's unusual. 10:49 Have you seen a tank that has longer gun than itself? 10:49 diep tank or actual tank? 10:50 Actual. 10:51 eh... 10:51 no 10:51 i do however know a tank that has no turret 10:51 it's barrel is just stuck to it's body 10:51 like a diep tank 10:51 Let me introduce you to WWII German Medium Tank, Panther II. 10:52 https://tanks.gg/tank/panther-ii/model?vm=visual 10:52 woah 10:52 Yes. 10:52 L/100. 10:53 L/Insert is the length of the gun compared to the tank. 10:53 uh... 10:54 For example, L/50 is 50% of the tanks length. 10:55 Panther has L/100, so it's gun is same length as the tank. 10:55 ok 10:55 hi TEM 10:57 Theelementalmaster generally phases. 10:57 eh 10:57 Also, you said there was a tank without turret. 10:57 BOSS, TEM, Ursuul, Spencer 10:57 yeah 10:57 It's normal, if it's a tank destroyer. 10:58 just a gun slapped on a body with treads 10:58 tank destroyer? 10:58 uh 10:58 i think it was an actual tank 10:58 unless tank destroyer is a subdivision of tank 10:59 Like this: https://tanks.gg/tank/stug-iv/model?vm=visual or, https://tanks.gg/tank/su-85/model?vm=visual 10:59 They are tank destroyers. 11:00 i think that the gun wasn't even able to aim 11:01 Do you know it's name, or it's nationality? 11:02 wait 11:02 let me find it 11:02 ah unfortunately i lost the source 11:02 i can try to look it up tho 11:03 Okay. 11:03 found a pic 11:03 https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-4dd8a6c83b4c5dd50f3ea63b641d9afe 11:04 literally just a gun 11:04 on treads 11:04 Oh. 11:04 It's a ank destroyer. 11:04 *tank. 11:05 Stridsvagn 103B 11:05 Swedish Tank Destroyer. 11:06 ok 11:06 That tank is vilified 1- because of immensely sloped armour, 2- It's gun is phenomenal. 11:08 hey TBOO-Y 11:08 HI TBOO-Y. 11:16 ...ded 11:17 hi again 11:19 hello 11:32 Hello AC. 11:33 hi 11:33 verysmall Drac is finally gone... 11:33 wtf 11:33 that's mean 11:33 well lol 11:33 sorry 11:33 hi AC 11:34 well 11:34 I could also say... 11:34 r00d 11:34 verysmall I am Drac. 11:34 Enigmium = Improved(?) Drac 11:34 what 11:34 same guy, different personality 11:34 wtf 11:34 eh idk 11:34 really? 11:35 also ozun's back from vacation 11:35 I needed to crush my previous self. 11:35 and a new account 11:35 because 11:35 heck 11:35 i cant change my name anymor 11:35 anymore* 11:35 gosh i can't think straight today. 11:36 plus 11:36 i cant spell 11:36 cheesecake for the life of me 11:37 ... 11:40 With a Gas Giant named Jupiter as profile picture? 11:40 welp 11:41 "Cheesecake for the life of me" 11:41 wtf 11:41 also Enig 11:41 You don't always have to make others happy 11:41 think about yourself, too 11:42 take care of ya' 11:42 which is why i changed 11:42 i needed to think for myself more 11:43 yeah 11:43 Drac was too giving 11:43 too selfless 11:43 Enig is not that 11:46 Just like I decided to change. 11:46 If you want to, it's better for you, most importantly. 11:52 I am who I am 11:52 I am who I always was 11:52 eh i'm much less emotional then i was here 11:52 not irl, but here 11:53 That's because you have emotions 11:53 You just don't show 'em often 11:54 ^ 11:54 i used to be much more emotional 11:54 like Auf 11:55 heres a thing about half life 11:55 ? 11:55 the game? 11:55 you know the physgun from gmod right? 11:55 or something else? 11:55 no 11:55 #Out-Of-Context 11:55 you may also know how the gravity gun was supposed to be the phys gun 11:55 well 11:55 what's g-mod 11:55 the name in the files 11:55 like 11:55 G-mod 11:55 what 11:55 wow 11:55 you have much to learn 11:55 if you try to make the gravity gun to be supercharged 11:55 or anything in console 11:55 go watch venturiantale 11:55 i have no idea what you're talking about 11:55 it says 11:56 PHYSCANNON 11:56 They play alot of gmod 11:56 YES 11:56 both of you 11:56 thats the most evident proof i know of 11:56 jeez 11:56 that points to the gravity gun supposed to be the physics cannon 11:56 Tidal 11:56 ? 11:56 search up gravity gun 11:56 and physics gun 11:57 ok? 11:58 gravity gun is a claw like thing 11:58 that can attract 11:58 hold 11:58 or even 11:58 i know what it is. 11:58 throw away at massive speeds 11:58 oh 11:58 what about it. 11:58 the physics gun however 11:58 emits a beam 11:58 that if an object is in it 11:58 you can manipulate it entirely 11:58 manipulate position 11:58 rotation 11:58 and even fling it away 11:58 its the gmod default weapon 11:58 it was first in half life though 11:59 so what about them 11:59 but was replaced by the gravity gun 11:59 you can still find remains 11:59 such as the gravity gun commands 11:59 PHYSCANNON 11:59 11:59 not GRAVCANNON 11:59 or atleast gravitygun 11:59 "Grav cannon" 11:59 eh 11:59 anyawys 11:59 a cannon that shoots Graviatars 11:59 gravitons/gravity 11:59 anyways 11:59 the phys gun is much more powerful 11:59 heres a list of the grav guns 12:00 in the order that of strength 12:00 Gravity gun, Super charged gravity gun, Phys gun 12:00 you can pick up an enemy 12:00 at a distange 12:00 and just fling him violently into the ground over and over 12:00 i can see why the grav gun replaced it 12:00 it was waaaayy too overpowered 12:01 atleast they didnt add a too- oh wait they did 12:01 if i remember 12:01 they tried to add a weld gun 12:01 i don't even half know what teh gameplay of half-life is 12:01 dont remember exactly 12:01 anyways 12:01 tidal 12:01 you should 12:01 its amazing 12:01 why would i care about one particular weapon 12:01 also i'm talking HL2 12:01 not HL 12:01 tidal 12:02 eh 12:02 just saying 12:02 i have no steam or any sonsole 12:02 console* 12:02 i can't play it even if i wanted to. 12:04 why 12:05 Eh. 12:05 Out of context, true. 12:06 why? 12:06 because parents that's why. 12:06 and school. 12:12 AHHH 12:12 Voltage 40 (again) 12:12 nice 12:18 39 12:18 hi pip 12:18 Heya 12:19 Hi Coolestpip. 12:24 Will be back in an hour. 12:24 hi pippy 12:24 :3 12:24 Why pippy? 12:24 12:24 And ok Auf 12:24 idk 12:24 pip 12:24 pippy 12:24 why not? 12:25 Ozun is the user with the most edits 12:25 yet, it doesn't have a badge 12:29 she* 12:30 Bots have genders? 12:30 The more you know 12:39 rip chat 12:39 did I kill the chat? 12:40 brb 12:46 LOL 12:46 42 12:48 oh nice job 12:48 WORLD RECORD 12:48 AGAIN 12:49 + I got the footage. 12:50 oh ho ho ho 12:51 also enig 12:51 since this is a new account 12:51 you might wanna do some editing 12:51 I will... 12:52 well 12:52 they wont choose Firestorm, Voltage, or Enigma. 12:53 they = who 12:54 they = the staff in the bejeweled fan discord server 12:54 ok 12:54 they'll probably choose my weakest. 12:54 because they're all biased 12:58 verysmall I'll make some edits tomorrow if I can. 12:58 what now? 12:59 anyways 01:01 2 WRs 01:01 BEAT THAT DRAC. 01:01 I want to make a new video game 01:02 ok 01:02 But... 01:02 Idk 01:02 Lemme talk about my game 01:02 It's kind of a joke franchise 01:02 ok 01:02 You know Mario, right? 01:02 sure y not? 01:02 Well... 01:02 I made Touchy 01:03 yep 01:03 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/64659712/ 01:03 WTF was I thinking 01:04 idk 01:04 Princess PeaStool 01:04 OMG 01:05 I MADE A PUN WITHOUT KNOWING 01:05 PEA STOOL 01:06 So, the game I want to make is "Super Touchy Land" 01:06 You know "Super Mario Land", right? 01:06 how do you beat the first level 01:06 It's hard 01:06 the grey thing always gets me 01:07 You have to hurry 01:07 That's how you win 01:08 Anyways 01:08 back to serious 01:08 I want to make a real game 01:08 You know "Super Mario Land", right? 01:09 and the main villain? 01:09 duh i do 01:09 what with bowser 01:09 ._. 01:09 No 01:09 Yeah 01:09 but... 01:09 In super mario land 01:09 It's a different antagonist 01:09 He's called "Tatanga" 01:09 It's an alien 01:10 And, the villain in "Super Touchy Land" will be... 01:10 "Tangible" 01:10 Yes 01:10 ... 01:10 Or "Tatangible 01:11 "Tatangible"? 01:11 or just "Tangible"? 01:11 It's a joke game 01:11 no wonder the names are stupid 01:11 The story of the game is... 01:12 Hi' 01:12 tangible 01:12 not tatangible 01:12 I know 01:12 But... 01:12 hi 01:12 It's a joke 01:12 ok 01:12 What is going on 01:12 Anyways 01:12 AC wants to make a game 01:12 Oh ok 01:12 ^ 01:12 frick 01:12 rip 01:12 ninja'd 01:12 ^ @Tidal 01:12 lol 01:13 Tangible stole Touchy's Daisy Garden: Touchy must save his garden! 01:13 That's the full story 01:13 ... 01:13 lolk 01:13 so 01:13 Because, In super mario land, Mario must save a princess called "daisy" 01:13 That's the joke 01:13 ok 01:13 isn't it peach 01:13 Well, any other characters 01:13 or another one 01:13 No 01:13 Its a different game 01:14 yeah 01:14 It wasn't made by miyamoto 01:14 In which they have to save daisy instead of peach 01:14 wait 01:14 daisy? 01:14 the love of luigi? 01:14 lolwat 01:14 Well... 01:14 Well 01:14 No 01:14 well not necesarilly 01:14 but kinda 01:14 yeah 01:14 At first, Mario went for Daisy 01:14 As well as Peach 01:14 Cuz hes crazy' 01:14 But then Nintendo changed it 01:15 Ye 01:15 And was like: "Luigi needs a gal" 01:15 Yeah, so... 01:15 Boom 01:15 (searched for carbonated drinks in my school computers = shows a wiki page named "Carbonated Drinks") 01:15 XD 01:15 (searched for the same thing here at home = shows a wiki page named "Soft drinks") 01:15 lol 01:15 (what are you thinking google?) 01:15 Lol 01:15 Anyways 01:15 Google is awesome 01:15 But crazy 01:16 And also Google likes ramen noodles 01:16 Which I had for breakfast 01:16 Today 01:16 what 01:16 anyways 01:16 Any more characters? 01:16 Well... 01:17 There's "Nut" 01:17 It's a goomba 01:17 ok 01:17 *nut* 01:17 lol 01:17 Nut is evil? 01:17 Yup 01:17 ok 01:17 btw Enigmium' 01:17 In Super Touchy Land, They're called "Nots" 01:18 It's different 01:18 I'm pretty sure it will be pronounced NEW-te 01:18 There's also "bull beef" 01:18 Not like the nuts squirrels eat 01:18 ok 01:18 It's the bullet bill 01:19 lol 01:19 You see how I corrupt the names? 01:19 ye 01:19 There's also "Bummer" 01:19 Which is the bomb koopa in "Super Mario Land" 01:19 Bomber 01:19 Bummer 01:19 XD 01:19 lol 01:19 I thought it would be a hammer bro 01:20 Bummer bros 01:20 Yes 01:20 hue hue hue 01:20 Anyways 01:20 There's "pesky" 01:20 lel 01:20 It's the fly in "Super Mario Land" 01:20 oh ok 01:21 And more 01:21 Anyways 01:21 The game would have a monochrome color palette 01:21 Like the gameboy had 01:21 The same one 01:21 The exact one 01:23 ok 01:24 Is anyone good at pixel art, here? 01:24 idk 01:24 boss i guess 01:24 ye 01:25 The named BOSS is gud at pixel art 01:25 Cuz making pixel ships 01:25 diepic too it seems 01:25 ye 01:26 Hey 01:26 I found a place 01:26 where all the super mario land sprites are 01:26 We won't reuse theme 01:26 *them 01:26 I'm going to make some art of Diepians on M8 in a bit 01:26 Oh cool 01:26 We'll make them look derpy 01:26 http://www.mariomayhem.com/downloads/sprites/super_mario_land_sprites.php 01:26 ok 01:26 Because Touchy is derpy 01:26 As you probably already know 01:27 oooohhhh 01:27 ok 01:27 One of the bosses shoots like the old X Hunter 01:27 But with another bullet 01:27 Uhh 01:27 That's not how the boss works 01:27 actually 01:28 lol ok 01:28 its bubbles 01:28 Just go find a boss rush of super mario land on youtube 01:28 to I'm assuming they move around 01:28 lol no 01:28 too lazy 01:28 ok ykw fine 01:28 There's 4 bosses 01:31 ok 01:31 so 01:31 apparently the 2nd boss doesn't shoot the 2 middle sized bullets 01:31 only the huge one' 01:31 and the tiny one 01:31 yup 01:33 http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/comic/341-smlisweird/ 01:33 I'm still impressed by my world records. 01:33 Super mario land in a nutshell 01:33 Even though I got them. 01:33 I'm still proud of them. 01:33 That's normal, enig 01:33 Very normal 01:33 Extremly normal that you're proud of yourself 01:34 I won't care if people think I'm bragging. 01:34 I'm just stating a fact. 01:34 You're not bragging 01:34 You're just proud of yourself 01:34 My classmates do. 01:34 I feel like I should ignore what they say. 01:35 What did you get a world record for? 01:35 Exactly, enig 01:35 EXACTLY! 01:35 Yeah, ignore em 01:35 You've got the trick 01:35 Works 01:35 Firestorm and Voltage Eclipse in Bejeweled Twist. 01:35 Niceeeeeee 01:35 Firestorm: 80 (previous record is 79) 01:35 lol 01:35 gj 01:35 Voltage: 42 (previous record is 41) 01:35 good job 01:35 yeah 01:35 All one point higher 01:36 I'm proud o' ya' 01:36 I got frustrated the first time I tried voltage. 01:36 It's normal 01:36 I ignored all my doubts and expectations. 01:36 It's hard, the first time 01:36 AND BOOM 01:36 42 01:37 the best part is that I got the footage 01:37 Nice 01:37 I have video proof. 01:37 Can I see? 01:37 I like watching videos lel 01:37 (i haven't posted it yet on yt) 01:37 oh ok 01:37 TBOO 01:37 ? 01:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGYN2eYvqjQ&t=1025s 01:38 The next WR I'm trying to achieve is 01:38 Enigma: 23 01:38 What kind of videos should I make? 01:38 ok CH 01:38 Um 01:38 I make gaming videos 01:38 Make Minecraft let's plays 01:38 But YTPs are nice too 01:38 and that 01:38 Yeah but... 01:38 Enigma (ya get cuz my username) 01:38 YTPs are not popular, in 2017 01:38 MORE MINECRAFT!!! 01:38 Make what you want 01:38 You should enjoy yt 01:38 Finding diamonds = all the views 01:38 which is also why I'm taking a break from yt 01:39 ^ please no 01:39 frick 01:39 Because 01:39 back# 01:39 I'm starting to lose enjoyment of making them 01:39 hi hayden 01:39 I really want to make a youtube but I don't have the proper equipment 01:39 I need a break 01:39 Ok 01:39 "I have allergic rhinitis" 01:39 I've got 43 views on my first ytp video 01:39 Hello 01:39 Nice 01:39 44 01:39 now 01:39 43 on your first vid is awesome 01:39 I got about 200+ views on my channel. 01:39 44 yey 01:40 hi 01:40 because i share my videos 01:40 Your estimated revenue: 0,00$ 01:40 ok 01:40 hi TEM 01:40 my first video gained 38 views 01:40 ok 01:41 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30F769737292 01:41 anyone 4 diep? 01:41 no thanks 01:41 ok 01:41 homework 01:41 ok 01:42 5 days until school starts for me 01:42 cuz summer break starts in july 01:42 Mhh 01:43 imma impersonate youtubers again 01:46 w0t 01:46 my down key malfunctioned 01:47 if I reach 200 k imma suicide then impersonate someone else 01:47 same thing if you kill me 01:48 brb 01:48 my school started july 01:48 ... 01:48 will end in april 01:49 my school starts September and ends in July 01:49 back 01:49 same 01:49 well 01:49 Drac always feels insecure about himself. 01:50 I don't anymore. 01:50 ok 01:50 its nice you don't feel insecure anymore 01:51 WHY AM I IMMOBILE 01:51 idk 01:51 lag? 01:51 Send the diep link 01:51 now that I lag too I can say the same 01:51 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30F769737292 01:51 I'm going live, boys 01:51 ok 01:51 ykw 01:51 screw suiciding 01:51 committing suicide* 01:52 I'm JB Columbia 01:52 or my name is 01:52 I'm not the youtuber obv 01:54 I lagged as I killed you lol 01:55 makes it look slowed 01:55 WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU 01:55 lag? 01:55 0 lag 01:55 lol 01:55 then idk 01:55 why 01:56 I have lag 01:56 also 01:56 i outpenetrate you 01:56 Drac would be lewd with that word. 01:56 glass cannon bad decision 01:56 and also don't use battleship against auto gunner 01:57 don't use octo 01:57 WEREN'T GUNNERS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HORRIBLE PENTRATION 01:57 no 01:57 menetration* 01:57 there are so many bullets 01:57 penetration** 01:57 screw it o'm using anything 01:57 i'm* 01:58 the only thing that hard counters auto gunner is factory or overlord 01:58 or necro 01:58 in some cases 01:58 all 3 of which i suck at 01:58 try everything lol 01:58 dam turrets 01:58 turret dammmit 01:59 hybrid seriously 01:59 why do i keep using glass cannon knowing it's bad 02:00 god 02:00 keep your drones close to you except when you are replling 02:00 where's mega smasher when you need it 02:00 uhh 02:00 auto gunner would destroy mega smasher 02:01 it has increased nockback resistance 02:01 knockback* 02:01 ok 02:01 true 02:01 landmine needs a serious buff 02:01 bad turret 02:01 fucking turrrettt 02:01 also 02:01 before 02:01 landmine was op 02:01 1 second fade out 02:01 it's up now 02:01 ikr 02:02 nerfed to hell 02:02 3 seconds is good 02:02 ................. 02:02 TURRET 02:02 ok imma standin corner 02:03 btw 02:03 ? 02:03 02:03 when you are using factory 02:04 right click when the drones spawn 02:04 then they come together 02:04 also 02:04 just click behind the opponent 02:04 that way 02:04 your drones ram the opponent 02:04 drone ram 02:04 minion ram( 02:04 which is like insta kill 02:04 * 02:04 ye 02:05 imma stand in corner 02:05 screw it 02:05 go go super turret 02:05 lol 02:05 WHYS THE DETECTION RANGE 02:05 friggin 02:05 well 02:06 the same thing happened to me 02:07 i thought gunner bullets had horrible damage 02:07 i wonder if diep is fucking with me' 02:07 well 02:07 you got hit by like 25 02:07 so yeh 02:07 every time i attack 02:07 i lag hard 02:07 i get hit by like 1 and my heath goes down a lot 02:07 o 02:08 with 5 in health 02:09 that time you got hit by 17 02:09 i think 02:09 rip 02:09 rip 02:10 TURERETTETTE 02:10 AHHHHH 02:10 So... 02:10 About that Game idea 02:11 What do you guys think? 02:11 It's okay. 02:11 CANT GODDAMMED AIM AHHHHH 02:11 Guhhhh 02:11 If you put a ton of effort into it, it would exceed my expactations 02:11 what the f**k is wrong with my cursor 02:11 its a good idea 02:11 expectations* 02:11 it glitches so much 02:12 get a new one? 02:12 i have lag 02:12 cursor. 02:12 not mouse. 02:12 lag in which i can barely move 02:12 yet you still manage to kill me 02:13 AHHHHHHHIUQOGDIB"EGDKDIIODUGI"EDUWBDKJWEDLNWLED 02:13 WHHIHDIOQDNIHEODIHQDOWIDHQLKNDLWNQD 02:13 02:13 WHY DO I KEEP CHOOSING MG 02:13 don't rage :( 02:13 eh i'm so dumb 02:13 MG is useless to me yet i choose it like crazy 02:14 I lagged too much 02:14 So I couldn't join 02:14 Can I have the link again6 02:14 screw it fighter 02:14 *again? 02:14 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30F769737292 02:14 02:14 AHHHHHHH 02:14 THX 02:14 help me and this auto gunner tyranny 02:14 end* 02:14 i wonder if i can get to 1m 02:14 just by killing you 02:15 Mhh... 02:15 I should make music 02:15 But, I'm not really good at finding music ideas 02:15 o 02:17 Anyone? 02:17 i have 2 people to kill now >:) 02:17 idk 02:17 Ugh 02:18 I'd like to make a second channel called "Donut King's Music" 02:18 :/ 02:18 ARGH 02:18 Where is mega smasher when you need it 02:18 rip 02:19 back to being a turret 02:19 AHHHHHH 02:19 Lag killed me 02:19 glass a smasher isn't a very good matchup 02:20 dont 02:20 attack me 02:20 when I'm typingggggggggg 02:20 eh 02:20 you still kill me anyway 02:21 seriously need an invisible destroyer 02:21 lol 02:22 don't use stream 02:22 at least the stream hits you 02:22 nothing else does 02:22 its the worst bullet spammer ever 02:22 for me anyway 02:22 *looks at gunner trapper* i disagree 02:24 brb 02:24 ok 02:25 back 02:26 turret 02:28 FUCK 02:28 i wanted 1m 02:28 rip auto gunner 02:28 ok that's it 02:28 I'm feeding myself to 1 m 02:29 retarded fb is retarded 02:30 or to where i was before 02:30 930k 02:31 back 02:34 this is fun actually 02:36 back 02:36 bored 02:36 anyone up for some GMOD? 02:36 i don't have gmod 02:37 what is gmod 02:37 genetic modification 02:37 ? 02:37 Garry's Mod 02:38 hi Grav 02:38 henlo 02:38 hi 02:38 we got a jupiter 02:38 hey grav 02:39 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30F769737292 02:39 END THE AUTO GUNNER TYRANNY 02:39 ehh 02:39 I'm at 996k 02:39 with auto gunner 02:39 from killing him 02:39 brb dammit mom 02:39 o 02:40 dammit turret 02:40 back 02:41 i killed myself after 1m 02:41 now imma use other tanks 02:41 auto gunne rgot boring 02:41 tyranny ended 02:43 suddenly huge lag spike 02:43 i left 02:43 hi tem 02:43 hmm 02:44 if theres HL:OF and HL:BS 02:44 why isnt there HL2:OF and HL2:BS 02:44 sure adrian might be dead 02:44 who 02:44 but barney is still alive 02:44 infact he helps gordon in the game 02:44 episode 1 too 02:44 and 2 02:44 what the heck are you talking about 02:45 Half life 02:46 who's who 02:47 those names you mentiones 02:47 d 02:47 did that take too long? 02:48 did what take too long 02:48 me and grav fighting with auto trapper 02:48 ... 02:48 please 02:48 annihilator vs annihilator 02:48 lol 02:48 Hello Grav 02:48 i can do dat later but I'm tired rn 02:52 gtg 02:52 bye 02:53 bye 03:01 rip 03:01 rip 03:05 hey boss 03:06 FIGHT ME RUBY 03:06 no 03:06 Aw 03:06 FIGHT ME TIDAL 03:06 i gtg in a while so no 03:07 sleep 03:07 school 03:16 https://onlinesequencer.net/585876 03:16 I made something original 03:17 It's not finished, doh 03:17 Hi 03:17 Hi 03:18 hi 03:20 Fight me um AC I guess 03:22 FIGHT ME SOMEONE 03:26 Okay! 03:26 *throws bomb at BOSS* 03:26 Shinoby vanish! 03:26 k 03:26 *dodges bomb* 03:27 Jm 03:27 Hm* 03:27 Anyone up for diep? 03:27 I'm not gonna use Auto Gunner 03:27 Instead imma use Auto Gunnner's brother 03:27 I want to fight, not in diep, in chat 03:27 idc 03:29 Pls 03:30 You look like a brat, right now 03:30 yeh 03:30 sis he not one 03:30 hi taco 03:30 Hi 03:30 On mobiles 03:31 i see you got all of drac's pages 03:31 That's not very nicexcited 03:31 Yeh 03:31 DAMMIT 03:31 hi taco 03:31 Pœk 03:31 03:31 I HOPE AUTOCORRECT ENDS UP IN HELL 03:31 Henlo 03:31 DADADDADDADADA 03:31 BOSS 03:31 You can disable autocorrect 03:31 you know that, right? 03:32 Yeah 03:32 Did you see Concept:Enigmatrix? 03:32 No 03:32 Taco, I'm starting to become better at composing 03:32 I don't think I can 03:32 What do you mean ac? 03:32 I'm composing, rn 03:33 I tried many many many times before 03:33 I think I finally did it 03:33 I made something DECENT! 03:33 But It's not finished :/ 03:33 so taco now has both beni's and drac's pages 03:34 He means making music 03:34 AC 03:34 Taco gets Drac and Beni's pages 03:35 Anyways 03:35 any pages to adopt? 03:35 Today I got 1m using Auto Gunner just from killing Tidal in Snadbox 03:35 also i'm planning on how the Mellezhon grows 03:35 Maybe you should add that to the list of tanks I shouldn't use in Sandbox XD 03:35 Ok 03:36 i did 03:36 Lol good 03:36 I also have ShadowInferno's pages 03:36 Oh 03:36 ahhhhh 03:36 And my 120+ pages 03:36 why do you get everything 03:36 anyways 03:36 Because I'm friends with them :) 03:36 I am apparently the one they go to. 03:36 lol yeah 03:37 Hi 03:37 Henlo 03:37 03:37 hi 03:37 hi 03:37 anyways 03:37 I called dibs on Concept:Striker 03:37 HIbrid 03:37 ok 03:37 i'm bored 03:37 basically the autostroyer 03:37 i called dibs 03:38 Ok 03:38 Contact admin if you want it 03:38 asked zathsu 03:38 Ye 03:38 brb 03:38 Wait wut 03:38 Ok 03:38 Btw, don't take Concept:Fort (Tank) 03:38 Ok 03:38 You called dibs on it I'm guessing 03:39 holy fricker that looks op 03:39 Looks like a damn dominator mixed with a sandbox mothership 03:39 XD 03:39 I'm gonna remake da image 03:40 LOL 03:40 You said the best way to deal with a lone Fort is a Fighter or Skimmer 03:40 The actual tank is BOSS 03:40 XD 03:40 BOSS can destroy forts ez 03:40 Yeah 03:41 oh look 03:41 hayden made something 03:41 Ik 03:41 I'm about to check it 03:42 it's a spike overlord 03:42 It's a tank 03:42 03:42 XD 03:42 spawns 5 spike drones 03:42 Ik saw 03:42 k 03:43 did hayden respond to his own comment? 03:43 ye he did 03:43 WOW 03:44 lol 03:44 wait 03:44 LMAOOO 03:44 Wow this tank is so cool! 03:45 Thanks bro, means a lot. 03:45 XD 03:45 look at my comments 03:47 on the shredder inc page 03:48 X D 03:48 XDverysmallead 03:48 I have a theory 03:48 Do you know who Corrupt X is? 03:49 Yes 03:49 I have a theory that Zathsu might be Corrupt 03:49 Nah 03:49 lolk 03:49 But... 03:49 THEN THE WINGED HUSSARS ARRIVED 03:49 Jk 03:49 lmao 03:50 Unexpected, huh? 03:50 THEN A WILD HYBRID APPEARS 03:50 HIbrid 03:50 HIbrid lol 03:51 uh taco 03:51 ? 03:51 rip 03:51 hi spenc 03:51 did you put a new pic of a circle with an astra shape cut out 03:51 Oh hi there 03:51 hi 03:52 imma make the Predalord art 03:52 with me 03:52 then make the Diepian art cuz nothing to do 03:52 wait 03:52 ye 03:52 The Perdalord art with you in it 03:52 make autopredalord Category:Chat Logs